


a stuckony snowy getaway

by roseandthorns28



Series: Moodboards, Edits et al [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Winter, cabin getaway, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseandthorns28/pseuds/roseandthorns28
Summary: A moodboard about a snowy wintery getaway in a cosy cabin and lots of cuddles.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Moodboards, Edits et al [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602583
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21
Collections: Stuckony Server Events Collection





	a stuckony snowy getaway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TedraKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TedraKitty/gifts).



> This work was created as a gift for TedraKitty for being one of the top commenters in the Stuckony Sweethearts commenting spree at the Stuckony Server.

**Description** : A Moodboard with a picture of a snowcapped cabin on the top left, next to it is a picture of smiling Bucky in a brown sweatshirt. The second row has a picture of a smiling Steve in a scream sweater, next to which is Tony laying on a couch in a striped shirt with his eyes closed and a smile on his face. In the centre of the four pictures there is a heart drawn on a frosted glass. Below that is a picture of a table laden with pancakes, two cups of hot chocolate, coffee, a bloody mary, and next to it three pairs of feet poking out from under a blanket. Underneath is a banner saying, "A Stuckony Snowy Getaway." 

**Author's Note:**

> Come join us at the [16+ Stuckony Server ](https://discord.gg/jtXcc3n) for all things Steve, Tony, Bucky!


End file.
